1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a charge control apparatus, a battery pack, and a vehicle.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 05-207664 discloses an electric car equipped with a battery for driving a motor.
Despite availability of an external power source with a sufficient capacity, it has been impossible to charge a battery at high speed.